Romulus
Romulus was the inhabited second planet of the Romulan system in Sector Z-6. Until its destruction in 2387, this planet was the homeworld of the Romulans and the capital world of the Romulan Star Empire. The Romulus System The planetary system consisted of the primary Romulus and two unnamed moons. ( ) Location During the Neutral Zone Incursion of 2266, the location of the Romulan system was labeled on a map of Sector Z-6 that was displayed on the bridge viewscreen of the . ( , production art) In 2293, the location of Romulus in the Milky Way Galaxy was labeled in a star chart that was in Captain James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram) Historical :See also: Romulan history Romulus was an uninhabited world and was suitable for colonization by humanoid lifeforms. In the 4th century, a group of Vulcans left their homeworld Vulcan and settled the planets Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime, and Barradas III. This civilization, called the Debrune, was regarded as a predecessor of the Romulan Star Empire. After their odyssey, which lasted for centuries, the Vulcans finally reached Romulus, a planet that matched all their needs and seemed as a perfect place to begin a new civilization. ( ) Kor had led an attack on Romulus prior to 2372, which Worf had been told about when he was younger. ( ) During his time as an Obsidian Order operative, Elim Garak worked at the Cardassian embassy on Romulus as a gardener. He claimed the dominant color there to be grey. ( ) In Grathon Tolar's forged holoprogram, a hologram of Weyoun stated that the Founders believed that they would be on Romulus in less than three weeks after a Dominion invasion. ( ) During the Dominion War, injured Romulan soldiers were taken to Romulus for treatment, until Senator Kimara Cretak successfully persuaded the Bajorans to let them establish a hospital on Derna. ( ) In 2375, during the Dominion War, Romulus hosted a Federation Alliance conference. ( ) File:Romulus 2387.jpg|Romulus in 2387... File:Romulus Destroyed in 2387.jpg|...is destroyed. The Female Changeling promised Thot Gor control of Romulus if the Breen "fought well" at the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) In 2387, a star close to Romulus went supernova, endangering the entire galaxy. Ambassador Spock created a red matter singularity which consumed the star, but not before the supernova reached Romulus, destroying the planet. ( ) In an alternate future (c. 2395) experienced by Jean-Luc Picard in 2370, Romulus and the Romulan Empire had been conquered by the Klingons. Romulus was cut off from the Federation, except for the occasional medical ships allowed through to help stop an outbreak of Tarellian plague. ( ) Political Romulus and Remus were the major worlds of the Romulan Star Empire. The capital city of the Romulan Star Empire was located on Romulus where the Hall of State was situated. The Imperial Romulan Senate met there in the Senate chamber. File:Uss bellerophon romulus.jpg|The USS Bellerophon in orbit of Romulus (2375) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Romulus on "The Explored Galaxy" wall chart File: Romulan Neutral Zone map.jpg|Star Sector Z-6: The location of the Romulan star system File:Romulan system map.jpg|A map of the Romulan star system, featuring Romulus and Remus, not to scale Geographical Romulus was a temperate class M planet, which harbored numerous large lakes and oceans. Although both planets orbited their central star, Romulus and Remus were often referred to as twin planets. Cities and towns: * Rateg * Krocton Segment Geographical features: * Apnex Sea * Gal Gath'thong * Valley of Chula Zoological * Set'leth Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * : ** ** Background information In Roman mythology, Romulus and his brother Remus were known as the brothers who founded the city of Rome. Romulus became the first king after killing his brother. The relation between the planets of Romulus and Remus reflect this. See Romulus and Remus. In virtually all reference works, Romulus and the the Romulan Star Empire has been depicted or stated to be located in the Beta Quadrant. These books include such works as Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual (page 2), Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Journal (page 9), Star Trek: The Next Generation Writers' Technical Manual (page 20), Star Trek: Voyager Technical Manual (page 27) and Star Trek: Star Charts (pages 45, 55, 56, etc.). Even reference works that date back to a time before the Alpha and Beta Quadrant distinction was invented depict the Romulans in the area that would later on be classified as the Beta Quadrant. These include such works as the Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual (T0:02:07:00) and Star Trek Maps (Chart A). Only one of these graphics made a brief on screen appearance as an illegible display graphic on a PADD in . http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/6746 http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/ae990050495ed308f2dddf80cbe72bdc The information on the PADD, though, was completely illegible on screen. http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=529&page=3 On screen, in several episodes Romulans have been mentioned to have a presence in the Alpha Quadrant as well. According to Star Trek Encyclopedia (3rd ed., p 43, 393) the Empire does indeed also include space in the Alpha Quadrant. A view of the surface of Romulus was depicted on several viewscreens on Deep Space 9's Promenade and Replimat, as seen in the episode . Production designer Herman Zimmerman commented in Star Trek: The Magazine about his work during : "The Romulans have possessed advanced technology a lot longer than the Federation, so the look was a combination of art deco and medievalism meets high tech. Most of the designs were inspired by Italian designer Carlo Scarpa." Regarding exterior design of the Senate area, designer Syd Dutton said director "Stuart Baird wanted us to think about , the architect who did all the conceptual drawings for Hitler. Speer took that national socialist idea to a ridiculous extreme where everything was huge and classical." "The Romulans are a people who live in a marshy area. They had little houses on stilts around mudwork. The mudwork became part of this central core and that was where the old part of the city – the Forum and Senate buildings – was located. As the city expanded going away from that, the buildings became bigger and more technological." According to Star Trek Maps (chart D), the two moons of Romulus were called Megara and Amyclae. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pgs. 55, 66), Romulus was located in the Romulus system. The official name of this M-class planet was the Romulan Star Empire, and this world was the capital of the Romulan Star Empire. The planetary capital was named Romulus. The dominant species were the humanoid Romulans. In 2378, the population of this world was estimated to be 18.0 billion. The ancestral homeworld of the colonists, Vulcan, were warp-capable in 320 AD. Approximately fifty years later, these ancestors left Vulcan at the time of the Great Awakening. This planet was located in or near the Romulan War Theater of Operations (2156-2160). Apocrypha In some Star Trek novels, the capital city of Romulus is called Ra'tleihfi, and in others (such as the Nemesis novelization) as Ki Baratan. In some Star Trek novels, Romulus is called ch'Rihan and Remus is ch'Havran, and the Romulans are the Rihannsu (all of which being their names in the Romulan language). Remus is said to be the more temperate of the two planets. Also, Romulus is said to have at least four moons. The comic book series Star Trek: Countdown, a tie-in to the 2009 film, gives further detail about the destruction of Romulus. The supernova which destroys the planet is identified as being in the Hobus system; Nero and his crew are mining in that system at the time of the star's first eruption. Prior to the destruction of Romulus, Spock attempts to warn the Romulan Senate that the supernova poses a threat to both the planet and the entire Romulan Star Empire, but is rebuffed. In the video game Star Trek Online, the supernova that destroyed Romulus was intentionally caused by a faction of Romulans following the orders of the Iconians. The game's backstory, which includes the Countdown comics, also explains the physical impossibility of a star in another system destroying Romulus with no possible evacuation time by stating that the supernova's shockwave propagated through subspace at faster-than-light speeds (implied in game to be the result of the manner by which the nova was induced). External link * bg:Ромул ca:Ròmul cs:Romulus de:Romulus es:Romulus fr:Romulus it:Romulus ja:ロミュラス nl:Romulus pl:Romulus pt:Rômulo ru:Ромулус Category:Colonies Romulus